Under the Mistletoe
by Annika Day
Summary: It's a Christmas Party that everyone is excited about!


CHRISTMAS PARTY! COME!

LOCATION: CERULEAN CITY POKEMON CENTER

WHEN: TONIGHT AT 6:30

OPEN TO ALL PEOPLE! COME AND HAVE A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS WITH FRIENDS ALL AROUND! DINNER WILL BE SERVED!

Ash was standing in front of a large red and green poster that was taped to the gym. Misty was next to him, reading the large print.

"Sounds neat. Let's check it out with Brock!" Ash suggested brightly. "Yum, dinner will be served! I can't wait to see what kind of goodies they have there!"

Misty's orange hair had been grown out over the years. "Oh, Ash!" She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"What? Did someone say my name?" said a tall boy with spiky brown hair and squinty eyes.

Ash and Misty turned around. "Brock!" they exclaimed in unison.

Brock smiled. "Heh. I should try out for the spy thing or something. The party sounds neat. Maybe there'll be some pretty girls….." He began to look dreamy.

Misty scowled. "Well, my sisters, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny –"

Brock's face lit up. "Did I just hear that five lovely ladies are going to be there? Daisy, Lily, Violet, Joy, and Jenny! We HAVE to go!"

Ash shook his head. "Brock, you are just cuckoo," he said as Misty pulled Brock away by the ear.

That night, they all met at Ash's house. Ash was wearing a blue button down shirt, blue jeans, and a red and green baseball hat. The hat was lined with gold.

Misty arrived in a beautiful red and green striped dress, the ribbon in the center and the lace on the sleeves and bottom hinge embellished with gold glitter. Her hair was tied up with a red ribbon.

Brock came, dressed in a red tuxedo. "I want to look my best for the ladies," he said innocently.

They all went to the party together. The room was filled with Christmas music and decorations. In the corner stood a large Christmas tree with many colorful ornaments and a string of bright, colorful lights. The fireplace was burning warmly and there was a whole corner decorated finely with mistletoe. There were tables in the middle, loaded with appealing food.

"Wow, this place is really great," Ash commented.

A girl with bright blonde hair popped out of nowhere. A poinsettia was fastened in her hair. "Do you like it? Lily and I decorated it with the decorations that Violet made, and Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny made all the food."

"It's great, sis," Misty said with a smile.

"Thanks Misty."

Ash stared at the tables of food hungrily. "Looks good… I think I'm gonna go get some right now!"

"Pika pika!" his Pikachu exclaimed from his spot on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu leaped off and landed on the ground with a thud.

Ash grabbed a plate and then selected his food. Turkey, ham, egg nog, hot chocolate with marshmallows, stew, and there even was a plate of assorted Christmas cookies and desserts!

Misty looked around to make sure nobody was looking, then hurried over under the mistletoe.

Ash finished getting food, then sat next to Misty. He ate his food, sharing it with his trusty little Pikachu.

"Want some?" Ash offered, holding out a small plate of Christmas cookies.

"Oh! Sure, thanks," Misty replied, taking a Christmas cookie shaped like a Santa Claus.

"No problem," Ash answered, taking his own cookie that was shaped like a Christmas tree.

They nibbled at their cookies in silence, and the only noise they could hear was the sound of chewing. Even Pikachu had his own cookie shaped like a reindeer.

"Hey Ash…" Misty's voice trailed off, as is she wasn't sure she wanted to mention what she was thinking.

"What, Mist?" Ash asked.

"Well, did you realize that… that we're sitting under the mistletoe?"

Ash stopped chewing.

_Oh boy, did I say the wrong thing? _Misty thought.

Ash blushed a little bit and turned away. After a moment he looked back at Misty with a smile. "Yeah, I sure did."

They stared at each other for a moment before realizing they were inching closer . . . and closer, until finally, their lips were touching and pressed together.

They pulled away, staring into each others' eyes. Then they looked away.

They sat there in silence.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas everyone! This was especially made celebrating Christmas. I hope you all like it. Review, please! Have a nice Christmas! I do not own...<p>


End file.
